Damn Patty
by CallMeYoYo
Summary: Whats Soul's reaction when Patty accidentally tells him Kid's secret? This is a Kid/Soul pairing. YAOI. lemon. My first one, be kind.


A/N: My first yaoi, please be kind.

Friday.

Kid tapped his finger on his desk. He had finished the test twenty minutes ago and and completed his homework. With nothing to do, Kid glanced around aimlessly. Eventually, his gaze landed on Soul and he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Quickly, however, he turned his head away and lightly shook his head.

Forget it, Kid told himself, it will never happen.

He has had a crush on Soul for months now but not once did he think it would actually lead to anything. Kid's crushes were usually brief since he had a tendency to find flaws in almost everyone, including Soul. The problem was that Kid loved Soul's flaws. His uneven hair, his inclination to slouch, everything. He was nice, and smart, and incredibly attractive.

When class was over, the group met in the hallway before going to lunch.

"I know I got an A+ on this one!" Blackstar shouted. "Well, why wouldn't I? I'm the incredible BlackStar!"

Tsubaki nodded and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure you did great BlackStar."

"Of course I did Tsubaki! HAHAHAHA!" Blackstar ran ahead, his weapon following him.

"Hey guys wait up!" Maka and Soul ran after them.

Soul stopped and turned around. "Kid, Liz, Patty, are you coming?"

Kid shrugged. "we'll catch up in a second."

"Cool, we'll save you a seat." And with that Soul turned away and ran after his other friends.

Kid sighed and Liz arched her eyebrow in a questioning look. "Kid are you okay? You seem a little down. Is my hair asymmetrical or something? I thought I had it split perfectly in the middle…"

"Oh, it's nothing, Liz," Kid shook his head. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Is it about Soul?" Liz smiled. Kid, Patty, and Liz were practically siblings and as a result, the weapons usually knew everything about his personal life.

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets. "Liz you're being silly, why would I be thinking about Soul? He doesn't like guys. And anyways, his hair isn't symmetrical." Normally someone would believe Kid's lie, but Liz knew him too well.

"You don't know if Soul likes guys or not, and we both know he's an exception to your little problem." It was true, Soul outfit with always symmetrical but his hair wasn't. And somehow, Kid didn't mind. Well, it bothered him a little.

"I don't have a problem," Kid muttered.

"Sure, sure." Liz waved her hand in dismissal.

"Why don't you just ask him, Kid?" Patty asked.

"What if he didn't feel the same way? It would ruin our friendship. And I'd rather just be friends then nothing at all." Kid sighed again. "And he probably likes Maka. Just look how protective he is over her when they are fighting."

"You're just as protective over us," Liz placed her hand on Kid's shoulder. "You never know unless you try. I'm not telling you to tell Soul, I'm just telling you to think about it."

Kid shrugged and they dropped the topic.

**-LUNCH-**

Kid placed his tray on the table and sat down between Liz and Patty. BlackStar was shouting about his awesomeness as Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. Maka was complaining about her creepy father.

"I just don't know what to do to get away from him." She rolled her eyes and picked at her food.

"Hey, Kid," Soul greeted Lord Death's son.

"Hello."

Lunch went by peacefully. There was talk about homework and a recent mission but other than that Kid didn't really pay attention to the conversations floating around the table.

"Um, Kid, you alright?" Soul asked, waking Kid from his thoughts.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little out of it is all."

Kid shrugged and took a sip of his milk.

"Maybe it's the fact that he has a crush on you but doesn't know if you feel the same way," Patty suggested.

Kid spewed the milk and all conversation at the table ceased. It was dead quiet.

"Patty…" Liz growled.

"What I do, sis?"

"Um, I'm not really that hungry and I, uh, I have a slight headache." Kid said in a rush, "I think I'm just going to go home. I'm swamped this weekend so I guess I'll see you guys on Monday!" He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Kid, wait!" Soul shouted, but it was too late. Kid was already down the hall and running who knows where. He found himself on an empty balcony. He caught his breath and sat on the edge of the balcony.

How are you going to get yourself out of this one? Kid asked himself.

"Kid…"

Kid swung around and found Liz standing at the doorway with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, Liz."

"Sorry about Patty."

"It's not your fault."

Liz walked slowly to his side and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence.

"What was Soul's reaction?" Kid asked eventually.

"I'm not sure. Everyone got up and ran around looking for you. No one has stopped to think about it." She placed her chin on her hand. "Come on, let's go home. Your Dad probably won't mind if we miss class for the rest of the day. Just take it easy, we'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Liz."

**-KID'S HOME-**

Kid walked around his room, measuring everything to see if it was symmetrical. This is what he did when something was on his mind. He had already gone through every other room in the house. Twice. Liz was watching TV and Patty was outside playing in her garden. She had apologized to him a million times and even when Kid forgave her she said she would do anything to fix it.

"Kid?"

Kid froze. He knew that voice. He knew that voice very well.

He turned around and found out that he was correct. Soul was standing in the doorway to his room.

Kid gulped. "Soul, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk, do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all, but may I ask how you entered my house?" Kid was pretty sure that Liz would lie and tell Soul that Kid wasn't home at the moment.

"Patty let me in and told me to find you in your room."

That damn Patty!

Soul closed the door and strolled into the room, observing the place. "Nice place you've got here. Very…symmetrical."

"You think so? Because the picture over my bed looks a little crooked." Kid stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and Soul stopped next to him.

"It looks fine to me," Soul said. "But Kid…let's be honest. We both know I'm not here to talk about symmetrical pictures. I want to talk about what happened at lunch."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Do you really like me?"

This question was so blunt and straightforward that it threw Kid off a little. He blinked twice. If Soul knew that he had a crush on him, he might as well confirm it. He took a deep breath and and looked up at Soul.

"Yes, I do. Very much, but I understand it you don't feel-" Kid was cut off with warm lips that pressed against his. Soul was kissing him. Soul was kissing him. Kid closed his eyes and turned so he was right in front of the white haired weapon. Soul's arms wrapped themselves around Kid's waist and Kid did the same around Soul's neck.

The kiss deepened as Soul brushed his tongue along Kid's lower lip. With a soft moan, Kid allowed Soul's tongue to enter. The shinigami broke the kiss to get some air and stared into Soul's eyes.

"Soul," Kid said, "what-"

"I've liked you for a while now, I just didn't know if you felt the same."

Kid stared in complete and utter shock. Soul smiled and kissed him again. Kid was surprised at how smooth his lips were, having expected them to be chapped. It was nice. Kid ran his hands through the scythe's hair.

Soul ran his hand down Kid's spine as they kissed, making Kid shiver. Then he placed his hand under Kid's shirt and jacket, running his hand down Kid's back. Kid gasped as Soul's cold fingers grazed his body. He tugged at Soul's jacket and the weapon took it off. As Soul took off his jacket, Kid did the same. They resumed kissing and before they knew it they were making out on the shinigami's bed. Soul began to grind slightly against Kid. Kid moaned into the kiss and pulled Soul's hip to his own. Soul's skillful fingers started undoing the buttons on Kid's shirt. Kid gasped again and hesitated. Soul paused and looked at Kid worriedly.

"Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself."

"No…it's okay…" Kid urged on for the weapon to continue.

"Are you sure?" Soul's hot breath brushed Kid's face.

Kid bit his lip and nodded.

Soul resumed to unbuttoning Kid's shirt and threw it off the side of the bed. The weapon then took his own shirt off. He sat up and stared at Kid.

"You're beautiful…" he ran his hand down Kid's chest and the shinigami blushed a bright red, making is pale skin even more stunning. Soul bent over and kissed Kid on the lips then moved down his neck. He sucked and bit Kid's neck as Kid bit on his lip to hide a whimper.

"Don't hide your voice from me…let me hear you," Soul murmured and his head moved to the other side.

Kid shook his head. "What if Liz and Patty heard?"

"Patty's outside and Liz is watching TV downstairs." He started kissing Kid's chest and took a nipple in his mouth, while rubbing the other with his hand.

"Ah…Soul…" Kid moaned and put his arm on his forehead.

Slowly, Soul started kissing down the shinigami's chest until the rim of his pants. Quickly his fingers unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down along with his silk boxers, releasing Kid's member. Soul smiled at the site before him, making Kid blush even more.

"Like what you see?" Kid asked, slightly out of breath.

"You're so cool…" Soul placed his hand on Kid's member and gently slid his hand up and down. Kid moaned again, louder this time. Soul lowed himself and kissed Kid, feeling the moan vibrate in his mouth. His hand was moving faster now and he broke the kiss to replace it with his mouth.

First he licked Kid's member from the base to the tip. Kid shuddered and Soul took the head in his mouth. Slowly, he began moving his head up and down. Kid groaned and bucked his hips slightly.

"F-faster…oh…Soul…"

The white haired weapon did as he was told and bobbed his head faster.

Kid cursed as he struggled to breath. "Damn…Soul…I'm gonna come-" and with that, Kid came in Soul's mouth. Soul swallowed most of it except for a little that escaped the corners of his mouth. He pulled the shinigami into a passionate kiss so he could taste the cum. He slid his fingers into Kid's mouth and pulled away from the kiss.

"Suck," Soul commanded and Kid began licking and sucking on the weapons fingers. Soul moaned slightly.

Kid, seeing that this was turning Soul on, slowed down and sucked slower, giving each finger it's own time.

"You little tease," Soul grinned and took his fingers out of the boys mouth. "Now, I want you to prepare for this. It's going to hurt, alright?"

Kid looked a little worried but nodded all the same.

Soul stuck his fingers in Kid's entrance. Kid bit his lips but it could not hide the scream that tore through his throat. Soul stroked his cheeks and spoke soft, kind words to help calm him down. As Kid began to relax, Soul wiggled his finger around. Then, without warning he stuck in another finger and moved it in a scissoring motion.

Kid's breath hitched and he tightly closed his eyes.

"Shh, it'll feel good in a second."

A third finger entered and after a few moments, Kid found himself enjoying the movements. When Soul pulled them out, the shinigami moaned, wanting the sensation back. Soul pulled off his pants and underwear, then propped Kid's legs on his shoulders. He placed his hard member in front of Kid's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"…yes."

Kid did his best to hide his scream as Soul entered him but he was still louder than anything Soul had heard in his life. He waited until Kid caught his breath until he began moving. It started out slowly until Kid told him he could move faster. The sensation was like nothing Soul had even felt before.

"Kid you're so tight," Soul groaned.

"Fuck…Ah!" Kid closed his eyes as Soul hit his prostate. Waves of pleasure washed over him and he tilted his head back.

Soul stared at his lover and saw Kid's flushed cheeks. The shinigami twisted the sheets of the bed in his hands and groaned.

"You're so hot." Soul moved even faster, hitting Kid's prostate again and again.

Soul could feel his climax coming. "K-kid…ah…"

Soul pulled Kid into a kiss and quickened his pace, sending both of them over the edge. Kid scratched his nails down Soul's back as the came together. Soul pulled out and flopped down beside Kid. He pulled him close to himself and kissed his cheek.

Kid wrapped his arms around Soul and rested his head on the weapon's chest. He felt the scythe's hand stroke his head and his chest move up and down.

"Soul…I'm really happy."

"That's all I ever wanted."

The weapon kissed the top of the shinigami's head before they both fell asleep.

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

Kid examined his neck in the mirror and smiled.

"You made the bite marks symmetrical," Kid said, with a innocent glance in Soul's direction.

"Of course I did. I'm that cool after all." Soul grinned as he stepped behind the half naked boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. They had woken up and put on their underwear and pants back on, but not before Kid had taken of the sheets and put them in the laundry. He had to keep everything clean. He had then come back and noticed the love-bites Soul had left.

Soul nuzzled Kid and kissed his shoulder.

"I've never heard you swear like that," Soul grinned.

"I had a good reason to," Kid smirked.

There was a sudden knock on the door and before either of the boys had time to move, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Liz in the doorway.

"Sounded like you guys had fun!"

Kid blushed and tried to push Soul away but the weapon had a tight grip on him. Instead of loosening his grip, Soul pulled Kid into a kiss and grinned at Liz.

"Sure did."

"Well, I didn't mean to ruin the mood but I was about to start cooking. Soul do you want to stay for dinner?" Liz couldn't help but smile broadly.

"That would be cool by me."

"Okay, it'll probably be ready in say, forty minutes. I'll call you down when it's time to eat, alright?"

Kid and Soul nodded.

Liz left the room and closed the door.

"So, forty minutes…what can we possibly do in that amount of time?" Soul rubbed his hands on Kid's chest.

"Well…we could take a shower…" Kid suggested.

Soul laughed a little. "It's like you read my mind."

Kid ran his hands down Soul's arms. "Race you!" And with that, he broke Soul's grip and ran into the bathroom, followed by the white haired weapon.


End file.
